otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheppard
category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Michael Sheppard was born to two Solan parents on March 23, 3977 in New Greenville on New Luna. Mike's father was a member of the Union Fleet, as his father had been, and his father. The martial tradition stretched back multiple generations in the Sheppard family, and Michael's father aimed to keep that tradition alive and so groomed the boy for service in the military. Growing up, Michael was a bit of a delinquent, he and authority never seemed to mesh very well. He got in trouble with multiple teachers and tended to disregard any parental advice offered. The laws of New Luna didn't seem to aid him in this manner, and he managed to rack up a few minor law infractions. Surprisingly, he did go on to join the Union Fleet in 3995 as a marine. It wasn't all his choice though, as his parents eventually resorted to threaten to cut him off financially if he didn't keep the family tradition alive, and due to New Luna’s high taxes, he took the risk and joined up. He never made it too far as a Marine, his tendency to do what he wanted regardless of authority didn't make him popular with his superior officers, and he was eventually dishonorably discharged for conduct unbecoming. During his time as a Marine, he'd become a good shot with both rifles and pistols, and had served in the Everwar, fighting in multiple battles and dying, and afterwards being revived, twice. After his discharge in 4005, he made his way to Tomin Kora, the only place without much authority, where he could do whatever he wanted. After a few years of making it on his own, Sheppard grew bored and become interested in the Gray Syndicate as an answer to relieve his boredom. He served in the 117th Marines, Bravo Company, 2nd Platoon, 1st Squad, and was eventually promoted to sergeant before he was dishonorably discharged. Hobbies Sheppard is rarely seen without some sort of vegetable, which he often produces from a pocket. His right one on his pants. He's also taken to smoking carrots on occasion. Guns Sheppard has names for all of his guns, so far he has the following: Jennifer: His projectile rifle, often referred to as Jen. Katherine: His projectile pistol, often referred to as Kat. Jessica: His energy pistol, often referred to as Jess. Ashley: His projectile assault rifle, ofter referred to as Ash. Current Events He seems to be hanging around with some rather influential people on TK, and is often seen with the Later Kestrel. This seems to be a bit of a mix between a business and a personal relationship, the two seen on odd jobs together, and on off time. Exploits The exploits of Micheal Sheppard in his own words: * Ah've killed more Nall 'an yew've ever seen. * Ah 'ad mah spine ripped out inna boardin' action. 'Is Nall jumped out from behind a bulk'ead, mates said 's was a real mess. * Ah've taken 'couple 'undred bounties. * Ah got 'it by a paralysis dart an' ran threw a couple 'ah frags ta save a schoolgirl. * Ah busted a metal door down with ma shoulder. * Ah survived three shots an' four frags. Logs Market Job Pedophile Hunting and the Butcher's Revenge Info Gathering To Market, To Market A Shocking Surprise on Sirocco Street Shoplifters Will Be Prosecuted Tao of Sheppard High Adventure Special Delivery =Badges= Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters Category: Millennium Solans